


all in the name of being holy

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School AU, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, religious school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: “Oh,” Dan responds, but it comes out a little more broken than he intended.(Or where they’re religious high school kids out to their haughty classmates.)





	all in the name of being holy

 

As it goes, they weren’t really hidden from the world at all.

One of the lovely, lovely students from their Sunday school had witnessed them walking together into the area shopping center; but they weren’t kissing out in the open or something as easy to detect, but more like squeezing the other’s hand and being tucked into each other’s warmth. Said student felt the need to whisper to one classmate, then the other, then the next; until it’s one big group that has a very large secret that they like to hold over the two boys heads.

By the time they both heard about the gossip, it was too late.

“Oh fuck,” Dan said, anxiety-ridden. “They fucking know.”

Phil was oblivious. “Know about what?”

“About this. Us. Together. They found out. They’re telling everyone, and I’m sure that nearly everybody in the whole school knows by now.”

There was a thirty second silence. Phil’s gaze immediately casted down to his feet. “Oh.” He says.

“Oh,” Dan responds, but it comes out a little more broken than he intended.

**

From that point on, they were torn to nothing. Slurs were dropped on the daily; a little tease here and there, a snicker.

One of the oldest students in the class, William, lives off of the harassment. “Fucking faggots.” He would say, giddily, “You’re going to go to hell if you keep this up. I don’t even want to be in the same room as you. Teacher! Oh, teacher!” and they’d laugh and laugh and Phil would want nothing more than to clock him upside the head, but Dan just puts a timid hand on top of his arm and that’s the end of that.

Unbearably horrifying as it was, but they could tolerate it by ignoring them. To put out their fire, because they would eventually stop. And they did, finding someone else to toy with; someone else to ruin completely.

Until one of the teachers found out.  
  
She— Mrs, Langworth, peered up over them; sitting them down politely so. “Daniel, Phillip— there’s a rumor going around the school that you two are, gosh-“ gay. And that you’re also dating. I didn’t want to immediately believe the rumors because, well, they’re rumors, but I just wanted to hear from you first.”

What could you even say to that? Phil could not know. “Um, well,” He had started, hands trembling. “We’re- we’re not—“

“It’s okay if you are. It really is.” Mrs. Langworth adds earnestly, trying to rid them of something in which they can not control. “And we can help you, too. Since you most definitely need it. I’ll get the pastor for you tomorrow, and we can—“

On cue, the bell rung.

“Oh, dear.” Mrs. Langworth says. She’s clearly shocked on how fast the time went by. “Well, we’re going to have to talk about this on Monday. I’m afraid I won’t be here tomorrow. I’ll see you then, boys.” She gathers up her items with every word; gives a little nod, then departs.

When the door slams shut, Phil turned over to Dan. “What are we going to do?”

“Lie, obviously.” says Dan.

He sighs. “Yes, obviously. But if she doesn’t believe us? What then?”

What then? Dan decided to turn to him and look at him, for the first time since they had sat down. And he had watched him, eyes scrolling up and down; eyes filled with fear but knowing that this boy, _this_ Phil, was the only one worth looking at in that exact moment.

And it was like gazing at a painting, almost. That’s what he was. Art; a sheer capture of all he ever needed; draped in uncertainty. And this painting was about to burn down, along with the rest of the world around him; if only he didn’t act quickly.

Dan put a quick hand on Phil’s thigh. “It’ll be okay.” He reassured. And that’s all he can do for him, for the time being.

**

It turns out that William had been caught smoking weed behind the school grounds.

Of course, their classmates were buzzing with excitement; at the thought of something else to focus their hungry gazes on. “He’s going to be in so much trouble, Jesus.” Mary Lee had pointed out. “I heard that when you’re seen doing drugs or something just as bad, they’ll kick you out. And nothing else. They won’t even listen to you.” Which had sent them all into yet another frenzy.

This gave time for Phil to turn to Dan and give him a little smile. “I think they’ll be over it soon.”

“I hope so.” Dan looked over at Mary, who was laughing a little too loudly.

Now, she was wandering the classroom and conjuring up a impression of William. “No, I think they’ll forget about it. God bless William and his distraction.” Phil notes, leaning just a little bit towards Dan.

“Remember last week? I think Ellie was seen making out with another girl in the exact same place.” Dan reminisces.

They both remember that; a time before a large storm. Yet it seems the dark clouds have turned lighter and dispersed. Not for long, Phil knew, but just enough to turn the spotlight around. “Of course I remember.” Phil says, heart glowing with a warm knowledge.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at thrjce on tumblr and knightdaniei on twitter about this rushed-looking mess


End file.
